Fall In Love With Master's Grandson
by bluegirl02.reini
Summary: Fried is thinking about how can he fall in love with the Master's grandson and he is planning to confess it… IN THE FRONT OF THE REST OF THE GUILD MEMBER! What will Laxus react? Will he accept Fried's feelings?
1. Chapter 1

FALL IN LOVE WITH THE MASTER'S GRANDSON

First, I'd like to thank you for the one who read "WHAT SHOULD I DO?' and reviews it.  
If the my first is Natsu/Gray, now I'll make Laxus/Fried  
Again… sorry if the story will out from it the point ==a

**SUMMARY**: Fried is thinking about how can he fall in love with the Master's grandson and he is planning to confess it… IN THE FRONT OF THE REST OF THE GUILD MEMBER! What will Laxus react? Will he accept Fried's feelings?

**DISCLAIMER:** **FAIRY TAIL** belonged to Mashima Hiro  
**FALL IN LOVE WITH THE MASTER'S GRANDSON **belonged to bluegirl02.reini

Let's the story started XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Fried's POV

I am walking back to Fairy Tail with the Raijin Tribe from today's mission. Evergreen is just laughing and mocking how weak our opponent was, Bickslow is just like her, mocking them too, Laxus in front of us because he is our leader and for myself? I'm just looking straight to our leader.

Laxus Dreyar

The grandson of our guild Master and he can be the next Master. And I admire him so much… and exactly…

I fell in love with him

I know this feeling is wrong because we both man and all of us know that exactly he likes Mirajane.

Mirajane Strauss

The oldest child from Strauss family that can take over magic, and she also the strongest because usually, she turn into Satan Soul.

Okay, enough with her because we already enter the guild and I always follow where Laxus go, the second floor. On there, there's a special table for the Raijin Tribe with lightning symbols. I sit next to Laxus looking down to the first floor, looking the entire ruckus going on down there.

"Well, those useless fairies are at it again"  
"But that won't be normal without their ruckus"  
"Won't be normal, won't be normal"  
"But I'll never let them into **MY** guild when I own this"  
"But I thought you don't want to do that again, Laxus"  
"Just temporarily Fried. I will get Fairy Tail from my old man *make a fist*"

There he goes again, always talking that he always can take the guild before Master retired. But what ever he want or will do, I will stand by his side as his shield or weapon. I'll do anything to be useful for him.

"Fried… Fried!"  
"Uh… What?"  
"What's up with you? You were spacing out just then"  
"*shook* it's nothing, just a lot of things on my mind"  
"If you sick why don't you go home? You got the big impact when you protect us with your rune"

Yeah, Evergreen was right. On the previous mission, the opponent giving us a sudden blast of fireball and I use my rune just in time, but the risk is that I got the biggest damage. I shook my head again and all of us looking down at the same time when we see a lot of magic circle and them (almost) destroy the half of the first floor and make the second floor crumbling down. In the matter of seconds, the second floor is crumbled. But I feel soft and secure… and warm too. I move my body but flinch when I feel a pair of arms around me and I hear a heartbeat. Wait a second… _heartbeat_? _Am I fall on top of someone? But who?_ And my answer is being answered by one movement, I stand up and see someone (the first question) and it's Laxus (the second question). I stayed like that and then it's snap at me. _Hold on! So… is that mean that… that… the heartbeat belonged to Laxus, that means I fell right on top of him?!_ I blush immediately when I see his closed eyes face. What will I do when he wakes up! Oh no! now I'm freak out!

That will be the first chapter, sorry if it's to short, I have a lot of home work so I can't write much right now ==

Fried : who ask you?  
Reini : you're so mean, it's good I make you with Laxus  
Fried : what's that suppose to mean?  
Reini : oh, so do you mean you want to be with Bixlow than Laxus?!  
Fried : what!  
Laxus : *hug Fried protectively* Fried is mine and no one else can touch him than me *glare at reini*  
Fried : … *blush*  
Reini : whatever Laxus. Thanks for reading this fic, if you like, you can review so I can correcting the mistakes I made in this fic, last word…  
All : thanks for read this *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really sorry for this time because i have a lot of things to do at my school, from homework to test and all, and this is the second chapter.

m(_)m

**DISCLAIMER:** **FAIRY TAIL** belonged to Mashima Hiro  
**FALL IN LOVE WITH THE MASTER'S GRANDSON **belonged to

Enjoy

~(OwO)~

Fried's POV

_Oh no! What should i do now!_ I can see that Laxus's eyes are twitching, that mean he'll wake up sooner or later! _I need to get off from his iron grip and fast!_ I try to push myself, but my action just make him awake. _Oh NO!_

"Uh... Hey, Fried... you okay?"  
"Y-yes, Laxus, i'm okay..."  
"Good thing..."

He try to sit down, with **ME** on **TOP **of **HIM!** He pull me to his chest and he sit down on the floor. He look around with 'what the hell' look. I look around too and i know why. Those people that make ruckus at the first floor, making the second floor fall down to the ground.

"Tch... those brats... I reallygoing to make them lose when I become the next Master. Just look at this place! It's ruin just because of them!"  
"Uh... but Laxus, if the building ruin because of them, wasn't that mean that they're strong enough? You do know Natsu, Lucy and Gray are going on an S-Mission a few weeks ago when we were away"

I said in a matter of fact tone, and making Laxus looking at me and blink his eyes a few times and sigh. He stands up and pull me to my feet. I mutter 'thank you' then he left. _Did I say something wrong and making him like that?_ Right after i think like that, I feel a pat on my head and it's Laxus, grinning at me whilee holding a request flyer.

"Seems like we better go than stay here, hearing that old man lecture"  
"Uh... only the two of us?"  
"Of course not silly! We'll bring Bickslow and Ever too"

I look at the ground and sigh. _Of course they're too, we're one group_

"Oh yeah... but, where are they?"  
"You got a point there, where are they?"

We look around and see Bickslow and Evergreen are beneath the ruins and I can see that they're hurt pretty badly. I run to them and move the ruins

"Bickslow, Evergreen, are you two okay?"

They cough a little and look at me and Laxus

"Hope so... they really ruins this building now..."  
"Not only that! Look! My body is now full of scar! And i don't know when will these scars will gone!"

We sweatdrop at Evergreen's statement, well I guess it's normal for her because she always said that she's the fairy queen, than Erza. I sigh againand ask them

"Are you hurt anywhere? Like broken bones or something?"  
"Well, I'm not hurt anywhere and Bickslow..."  
"I think, I broke my hand..."  
"Broke his hand, broke his hand"

I turn to Laxus and he sigh while scratching his head. He sigh then turn at me

"Well, seems like we don't have a choise do we, Freed? Maybe now it's only you and me going to this mission"  
"It seems so..."  
"What is it? You're not feeling well?"  
"N-No, I'm fine, just..."  
"Just what? If you hesitate, I won't bring you with me"  
"No, I'm not hesitate, it just is it fine to have a mission without the two off them? It's seems weird"  
"I know what you mean, but we have no choise"  
"But tell me, Laxus, why do you want to do this misison?"  
"Because like I said before, I don't want to stay here because old man will scolding us, and also we're the only one that on the second floor, so he might be telling us to buzz off"

I think about what Laxus just said and nod. _Yeah, Master might say that because we're away for a long time and when they make some ruckus like this, the second floor isn't falling_.

"So? What do you want to do Freed?"  
"Seems like... I'll come with you"  
"Okay then, let's go. We better go now than latter"

I nod and follow Laxus to the person that ask for this mission. _Only the two of us in this mission, it might be a change for me to know him more. Hope he doesn't mind._

~(=w=)~

Okay, maybe that's for now, i have to do my homework and a lot of thing at tomorrow morning. Sorry for the wait, and maybe I won't be posting another chapter or story fora while, knowing I have a lot of homework to do *sigh* well, I'll see you when I see you, bye ^^/


End file.
